


Simply

by Sailorsenshiringo



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek TOS - Fandom, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, ion storm, plus sized character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: The Enterprise and her crew venture into an ion storm, and a woman is found in Engineering after a freak accident. Just another day in the Fleet, right? And just who is this woman dressed in silver, with a tattoo of their ship's registered number on her neck?





	1. The light

Scotty was simply the Enterprise’s engineer, and The Enterprise was simply a ship. Or was she?

Every federation ship was created with a secret feature, a way for computers to become more personal. At least, humans didn’t quite see it as if their computers could have a spirit, or even a soul. But, I should state that again, with one amendment, very few humans believe that computers can have a spirit, that machinery has a soul. So this feature was simply an accident made by humans who were greatly in tune with their erratic souls, when these machines were first being invented. I apologize if I ramble, but I am The USS Enterprise, NCC-1701, of the United Federation of planets. My Captain is James Tiberius Kirk of Riverside, Iowa, his second in command is S’chn T’gai Spock of Vulcan, and they seem to enjoy employing me on risky, dangerous exploits. 

There is one soul, that is one of the few that believes me to be more than just metal and wires. His name is Montgomery Scott. His voice makes me feel more relaxed while soaring through space, and occasionally time. His touch makes me warm and happy to know he is with me. Likewise, like almost every other in existence, he denies that I am more than an object, while knowing that I’m more. If I were human, if I only had a human, sentient body, then maybe he’d see me as more than a ship. If I had a body I’d sigh. Likewise, I am headed to investigate an Ion cloud. Recently Montgomery Scott about found that ancient quality that all computers hold that give us the ability to feel and function like a human brain. Now, my hull, it feels strange, it feels.

 

“Scotty, how are the engines doing?” The captain commed down to engineering, as the science officers rushed to investigate the ion cloud. 

“Tip top shape currently Cap’n.” Scotty said, shaking his head, no matter how many of these damned clouds they went through, the Chief Engineer always felt the same. Ion clouds caused trouble, and hurt his Silver Lady nine times out of ten. 

“Good, Scotty, let us know if anything goes wrong.” The comm clicked off, and the Scotsman cursed under his breath. Those words always meant trouble, but with the Chief Science officer and the Captain being, well simply put, themselves, Scotty knew that he was in for a long night. And it’s not like it was something he was not used to. The two lads that ran his beautiful Silver Lady had a nose for trouble. The Brass, and others didn’t mind sending them towards it either. 

Yet, lately Scotty had been spending more and more time down in engineering. He seemed to find a fluke in the computer, one that seemed to have been there a long time. After inspecting his PADD and a few other things that were computerized he saw it was something that all computerized objects seemed to have. Without a doubt the Captain seemed to even have a few antique books on computer technology and set-up, and they all showed this fluke as a normal aspect of computer technology. Even then, Scotty has not given up trying to discover what this may mean for efficiency on the Enterprise. 

Unsurprisingly the lights showed a yellow alert nearly ten minutes since the Captain’s last Comm down to Engineering. Shaking his head, his pushed back bangs fell on his forehead. Knowingly he told one of the ensigns to keep him updated as he stepped into the turbolift on his way to the bridge to find out what the hell was happening.

“Bridge” He said in an aggravated brogue. 

Stepping out of the turbolift he saw the calm chaos of the Bridge crew. Sulu and Chekov were staring at the Viewscreen patiently, both in sync with each other perfectly. The Captain looked seriously at the viewscreen, then glanced over at Spock who was looking into his scientific modules and making mental note of what this ion storm was doing.

“Captain, this ion storm is steadily getting closer, and has a makeup that we haven’t seen as of yet.” Spock said, his voice paced and meaningful.

“Understood, Sulu, stay on course but drop to impulse engines.”

“Aye, Captain.” Sulu replied.

“Cap’n” Scotty began, “Engines are running at full capacity, but what is going on up here?”

“We came across this ion storm, and it has some properties that the Science Teams believe will be beneficial to investigate.” Kirk said, his eyes only glancing briefly to Scotty.

“Good to know Cap’n I’ll be monitoring the Engines up here for a bit.”

“Thanks Scotty.” Kirk dismissed the statement, looking out into the ion storm that looked like a cloud of purple gasses. Spock turned and raised an eyebrow at the engineer, while Uhura who was calmly maintaining her station nodded towards him with a smile.

The Scotsman went to his station and looked over the panels. All was moving smoothly. He lightly touched the outside frame of one of the screens and smiled. In his mind he was blessed to be able to fix and mend a beautiful lady such as the Enterprise. His small mind-wandering trip was ended when Spock informed the Captain that the ion cloud would be safe to pass through for further testing. Although the Scotsman felt uneasy about that information, he listened as Kirk told Sulu to progress at warp factor 3.

As they entered the ethereal purple cloud, nothing seemed to happen. Spock continued to calmly, logically, maintain and document the makeup of this specific ion gas cloud. As soon as the whole of the ship was engulfed in the ion cloud, something did indeed happen.  
The whole ship seemed to shake, and immediately Scotty stumbled his way into the turbo lift, and into Engineering.

“Scotty, did you make it down alright? What’s the conditions of our engines?” Kirk asked over the comm.

“I’m alri’ Cap’n but give me a little time to figure out our engines, they appear to be fine but ye know that never means much.”

Scotty worked his way through the different stations, overseeing what the other Engineering Officers were looking over, and what the dilithium crystal compounds looked like. Almost every few minutes a violent shake would knock several of his officers down, and now some of the equipment started to gain damage from the falling objects and bodies. Suddenly there was a bright light from the back of the engine room, then the Scotsman’s vision went black.


	2. Woman in Silver

Scotty awoke to the sound of the Doc growling at Jim.   
“Dammit Jim, these men and women need their Goddamn rest!” The Doc said.

“Bones, we are only running on impulse engines, and if we don’t get Scotty down there, we won’t be getting anywhere fast.”

“Jim, he’s injured, hell, our whole main engineering team is injured and either in here, or in their rooms where I have to go check on them.” Doctor McCoy’s blue eyes were stubbornly glaring at Jim.

“Lads? Donnea get a say in wha’ I’m doin’?” Scotty said from his bed in sickbay. 

“Depends.” and “No!” were spoken simultaneously. 

“Doc,” Scotty began, “I know ye got a good head on yer shoulders, bu’ I have to side with the Cap’n. I cannae have ensigns working on this ship without guidance, and as yer ship’s Chief Engineer, I have to be down there.”

McCoy shook his head, the Scotsman was almost as stubborn as the Captain. “Alright ya damn Scot, go do your job. But if anything goes wrong, health-wise I expect your damn ass to be back here. Got it?”

“Aye, Doc.” Scotty replied. Getting up carefully Scotty smiled. His head hurt a bit, as did his back, but he had a job he needed to do, and he wasn’t going to back down from doing it. Jim nodded at him as he walked out of sickbay. Getting into the turbolift Scotty made a beeline to Engineering. It was time for him to heal his Silver Lady.

There, in Engineering several ensigns ran around in chaos. Scotty shook his head, and all of them looked over to see who had entered the damage zone. As they came to the realization that it was Scotty, a hush came over the Engineering Officers. 

“Och, I dinnae say ye could stop! We have a ship to get up an’ goin’ again!” Scotty headed over to his worktable and a few of the ensigns followed him.

“Mr. Scott.” one of the young ensigns seemed to shyly ask.

“Aye laddie?” Scotty asked.

“We can’t find anything wrong with the engines at all.” 

“Now, laddie, we know that there is something amiss, let me have a good crack at it.” Scotty smiled, and remembered when he was young and naive like them. 

“Of course sir.” The ensign nodded, and Scotty grabbed his tools. 

“Now, I’m headed to the jefferies tubes, ju’ go about yer jobs, and look out for anything amiss.” Scotty told the ensigns, and they dispersed into their places in the Engine room. Heading towards the main Jefferies tubes, Scotty began to clamber up the ladders. After going through three sets of Jefferies tubes, he found a problem. And it wasn’t a small one either. There, in the Jefferies tube he was in was a woman, dressed in silver. Her hair was almost a match to her dress, but she was caught in all of wires and wasn’t awake. Scotty panicked, and scrambled for his communicator. 

“Lass?!” Scotty tried to wake her, “Lassie??” Pressing the button to contact the sickbay Scotty attempted to untangle the woman from the wiring. 

“McCoy here.” The Doctor grumbled into the communication device for Sickbay.

“Doc, we have a problem down in Engineering. I found a lass, she’s passed out and not responding. I gottae untangle her from the wiring, bu’ I think I need ye down here as fast as ye can get down here.”

“Aye, Scotty, I’ll be down as fast as lightnin’ with a medical team.” 

Scotty tugged at his toolbelt and began to get the woman out of the grasp of the wires. She wasn’t skinny, but rather had curves exactly where women should. And although she was on the plus side of size, Scotty found her to be exceptionally beautiful as she rested. Of course the Scotsman knew to check her pulse and breathing, he did have a certain level of training at least. Therefore he came to the conclusion that she was simply resting and had fainted or at least was in a light coma. The good Doc could sort her when she was out of the Jefferies tube and in sickbay. 

Yet as he untangled the unconscious woman he found that none of the wiring could contribute to the loss in engine power. In fact most of the wires were for the computation of the ship’s memory banks. As she finally came free Scotty hauled her out of the Jefferies tubes and into the caring hands of the Georgian Doctor.

“Well, I've never seen this gal around.” Bones looked the woman over. 

“Och, I havae either, ye should get her up tae sickbay to get her sorted.” Scotty rubbed his neck and smiled one of his signature grins at Bones.

“Well, you're going to come with us, straining your back after we already fixed it up only a little bit isn't good. And don't say you need to be down here, several other officers from the main engineering team are working to fix the damages.”

Scotty gave into the Doctor and followed the medical team into sickbay where Nurse Chapel led him to a bed, and the others placed the woman in silver on the bed next to him. The Doctor scanned her while Nurse Chapel took notes on her PADD of the medical readings. 

“Doctor, I'm unable to find her in any database.” Chapel said a worried look of confusion settling over her features.

“Strange, I'm gonna get Jim down here, continue to check her over Christine.”

As she scanned over the woman in silver she paused. “That's strange.” Chapel muttered, and she called an attendant over to assist in turning the woman on her side. Nurse Chapel and the other medical officer blocked Scotty’s view, but as they moved the cascading silver-platinum curls from the nape of her neck the found something unexpected. Christine gasped and yelled for Doctor McCoy. 

Rushing in the good Doc and the other members of the medical team blocked Scotty's view of what was happening, as a curious individual it drove him insane. But as Doctor McCoy inspected the woman's neck Jim waltzed into sickbay. 

“Jim,” McCoy said, then turned to Scotty “Scotty, you need to look at this.” Getting up from his bed, Scotty and Jim joined the others to see what was causing the commotion.

There on the nape of the woman's neck was a tattoo. And I'm disbelief Scotty read it not once, but thrice. It read NCC-1707.

“Senior Officer meeting in conference room B in 15.” Jim abruptly said, “Don't hypo her or anything Bones until we have decided on something.”


	3. Awoken

The main bridge crew, Scotty, and Bones all filed into conference room B. Sitting around the elliptical table Jim looked at   
them all seriously. 

“Bones, Scotty, care to explain the situation?” Jim asked. Both the CMO and CEO looked at each other, and Leonard nodded for Scotty to go first. 

“Aye, Cap’n, so I found a lass down in engineering, and there's a wee peculiarity about her. But the engines seem fine, the warp core wasn't even touched as we went through that ion cloud. At least thats what we found while doing checks.”

“Well, Jim, and Scotty both know that we found a marking on her neck. It reads NCC-1701. She is healthy as I can tell and is only in a coma. I can bring her out of it easily, only if you all agree that it's the best thing to do.”

Spock rose an eyebrow “What if the unresponsive nature of the engines and the woman are linked? We awake the woman who could be The Enterprise and the engines could be able to use warp factors.” Spock looked at Jim, “It is only logical. Her marking is the same as the ship.”

“The Enterprise, a wessle for human exploration is human?” Chekov looked skeptical.

“Pavel is right, I don't know if I could believe it.” Sulu shook his head and looked at Jim.

“What if she's not human, and is trying to convince us in order to harm us?” Pavel added, and Jim just shook his head.

“I believe that if she wished to hurt us she would have already, all she has done is rest in sickbay under my team’s supervision.” Bones replied crossing his arms.

“The Doctor is correct.” Spock stated to the members of the crew sitting around the table.

“Hell has frozen over.” Bones said in disbelief. 

“I agree, let us wake her.” Uhura spoke up from where she sat. Jim sighed and looked at his senior staff.

“What is the group consensus?” Jim asked, “Those for say Aye.”

“Aye” was said by Bones, Spock, Uhura and Scotty in unison.

“Those against, we will wake the woman. It is the majority vote.” Jim looked at Doctor McCoy, “Lead the way Bones.”

“Of course Jim, everyone follow me.” As Leonard McCoy led the Senior Crew of the Enterprise down the hallways the other crew members moved aside. They looked like they meant business as they marched into sickbay. 

“Christine, get me the hypos to wake the woman.” Bones grumbled and the nurse ran about gathering the correct doses and hypos. Handing them to Doctor McCoy the crew gathered around the bed.

“Make room Dammit.” McCoy grumbled. Jim crowded closer to Spock and the others made room for the Doctor as well. Checking the vials for the serum, McCoy sprayed her neck. 

“How long will it be to wake her?” Uhura asked. 

“It will only be a few minutes.” Bones said, “best back away from the beds. We don't know what state she’ll be in.”

The crew sat on the bed parallel to her and waited. Slowly she roused, her hair ruffling as she moved her head. As her eyes opened and gazed at the crew they all realized that they had seen those eyes before, they were the color of the captain’s.

Jim stood in front of her, “I am James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise.”

Her hazel eyes glittered with glee. “J-James?” She repeated, voice shaking with its first word.

“Jim is what I prefer, but yes.”

“Jim James T. Kirk?”

Sighing he nodded, “Sure.”

Placing her hand over her heart she looked meaningfully at Jim. “Jim James”

“Uhh ok, this is Spock my first officer.” Jim pointed to Spock.

“Spock,” she sounded out then laughed pointing to her head “Spock!!” Then back to her heart with a “Jim James.”

“Captain I think she is referring to you as her heart, and myself her mind.”

She shook her head, “Spock, Spock l-loog loooggg.”

“Logic?” Uhura asked. And the woman nodded. “You know more words than just what you've said. Don't be shy, what is your name.”

The woman looked around and her eyes landed on Scotty. Then she nodded and looked into the eyes of the engineer.

“Me, NCC-1701 USS Enterprise. Jim James my brave, Spock my logic, Nyota my voice, Pavel my joy, Sulu my will, Leonard my Conscious, Christine my caring, Scotty love.” Enterprise nodded, “Scotty love.”

The senior crew joked at the woman who claimed to be The Enterprise in awe. Spock rose an eyebrow and looked at the captain.

“Logically Captain, if we were to expand her base of language then we would be able to understand the reason behind her presence here.” 

“Exposure and learning through example are the most efficient ways to learn language.” Uhura added.

Jim thought for a second, then a brilliant smile graced his features. “How about having her shadow each of us for a day so she learns different vocabulary sets?”

“That is most logical.” Spock agreed.

“I should go first, communications and all.” Nyota said, and the rest of them agreed, their mission would be to teach the woman who claimed to be The Enterprise language.


	4. Shadowing: Day 1-Uhura

After coming to the group decision, Uhura smiled at Enterprise. “Doctor McCoy, is she ok for leaving sickbay?”

“She's fit as a fiddle, and you're clogging up sickbay worse than a cattle migration crossing a highway.”

“I best be checking Engineering.” Scotty said then took his leave.

The rest of them began to head towards engineering, except for Uhura and Enterprise. Nyota guided the woman to her quarters.

“Let's get you a new dress, and since you're shadowing me, it will be red today.”

“Red?” Enterprise asked.

“Red Dress.” Nyota pulled in her sleeve. And put Enterprise’s information into the clothes replicator. The clothing, per usual was an astonishing fit, and Nyota smiled. 

“New Red Dress, engineering?” Enterprise asked. 

“Not today, today is communications, like saying hello and goodbye to other beings in the universe.”

A thoughtful expression crossed Enterprise’s face, followed by one that showed an epiphany. “Hailing!”

“Yes, in a way.” Nyota laughed, “Let's make our way to the bridge, and how about saying hello to everyone on the bridge one by one?”

Enterprise nodded, and followed Nyota, passing uniformed officers, who smiled her way. Once on the bridge Uhura motioned her to say hello to those present.

“Jim James!” Enterprise said, and Jim swirled his chair around. “Hello.”

“Hi?” Jim replied, caught off guard.

“Hi?” Enterprise repeated and turned to Uhura. 

“It's a shortened version of hello.”she explained. Enterprise took that information in stride. 

“Hi Pavel!” Enterprise skipped over to the helm stations, “Hello Hikaru!!”

“Hello, Enterprise.” Sulu replied, his eyes locked on the viewscreen. Satisfied with one answer she ran up to the science panels with a cheerful “Hello, Spock!”

Spock's eyebrow lifted, and Uhura giggled. “Illogical” he muttered under his breath as Uhura called her back to the communications station.

“Here, sit down and I'll show you what I do.” Enterprise sat and Uhura smiled at her. “See these are how I contact other beings outside the ship, like the Federation, or other vessels.”

“My voice. Hailing, Hello! Hi!” Enterprise said with a joyful laugh.

“Indeed, it’s something like that, now this console here is the…” Uhura sat and explained the whole of the communications station, and Enterprise looked and pushed buttons that Uhura informed her to. Kirk grinned from his chair and Sulu and Chekov looked back on the two women who were fawning over the communications station. Enterprise, fair haired and full of wonder, and Uhura, all smiles and happy to be teaching this woman, if only to learn why she was aboard the Enterprise. 

“Lt. Uhura, we are getting an incoming message from Starfleet, open hailing frequencies.” Kirk said, about an hour since Enterprise had joined the bridge crew in learning about the functions of the communications station.

“Here,” Uhura told Enterprise, “Click this, and here as well, now I’m going to put this in my ear here.” Uhura put the metallic earpiece in her ear and pointed for another button that Enterprise pushed.

“Hailing Frequencies open Captain.” Uhura smiled, and Enterprise knew just what was happening, starting to come to a small realization she smiled and looked at the crew. 

“This is the USS Enterprise, Hailing Frequencies are set to Federation Frequencies. “ Enterprise stood and recited.

“Captain.” Uhura said, breathless at the amount Enterprise’s ability had increased. 

“What is starfleet saying, Uhura?”

“Oh, sorry, Captain, they want us to go and patrol the neutral zone, they’ve seen some romulan ships near the neutral zone.” 

“Damn it, I’ve told them about our situation here.” Jim looked at Spock, and Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Logically, If she is the Enterprise, then there is not much we can do until her vocabulary has been built, and it will be a week until she has made her rounds to gain as many of the assets to translated vocabulary, Captain.” 

“Even if she is ze Enterprise keptin, it would not harm anything to leave here, right?” Chekov asked from his station.

“Logically she should be fine, we recorded that the ion storm we went through is not travelling very much at the current time.” Spock replied.

“Are you sure, Spock, we can’t just have a woman claiming to be the ship aboard.”

“I am, Jim, it is most probable she is the ship via the information we have derived from what has been presented to us.” Spock lifted an eyebrow and tilted his head.

“I will be sure to check with Scotty to see if our engines are back online, and then we will go to the neutral zone if that is possible.” Hitting his comm, Kirk called down to engineering to get the Scottish engineer to the bridge. And within minutes he stepped onto the bridge.

From communications, Enterprise smiled “Hello Montgomery Scott!” She said, remembering his full name. He stopped and looked at her, her silver curls messily falling around her face and her hazel eyes sparkling up at him.

“Well, hello lassie, how are you?” Scotty said with a grin.

Enterprise looked at Uhura, unsure of how to answer. Uhura looked between the two of them, then laughed. “He means how do you feel, you can answer well, which means everything is amazing, ok, which means you feel between well and the last one, which is not very good which is what it means.”

Enterprise’s mouth formed an “oh” shape and then she smiled. “Me good, everything is amazing. How are you, Montgomery Scott?”

“I’m pretty fantastic, now what did ya need cap’n?” Scotty asked Kirk.

“Engine report Mr. Scott.” Kirk said turning his chair to face the turbolift where Scotty now stood in front of.

“The engines are back online, seems to be they came online around the same time of the wee lassie waking up.” 

“So we can achieve warp.” Kirk verified.

“Aye, Cap’n.”

“Alright, Chekov put in the coordinates for the neutral zone, and Sulu warp factor three.”

They continued in warp, and Enterprise became a little more hyperactive. She couldn’t sit still, and Uhura was starting to see just how the human Enterprise was just like the ship Enterprise. All they needed to do was unlock the information that she just absolutely knew Enterprise had within her. Suddenly as she looked around and saw Janice walk in to give the Captain reports for the day, she had an idea. Waiting until Janice made her leave she stopped the yeoman on her way out.

“Janice, what are your plans for this evening?” Uhura asked the blonde.

“Nothing much, Ny, why?”

“This here is Ennie, she has never had a girls night, and is trying to learn better English.”

“Hello, Ennie!” Janice said with a smile, “I’m Janice.”

“Hi Janice!!” Enterprise grinned.

“Well, we all know what a girl’s night means, I’ll go bug Christine about this, and hopefully a certain Captain won’t crash this one.” Janice giggled.

“At least Jim let us put replicated flowers in his hair and he participated with everything.” 

“Jim James is a part of the Girls Night, is Jim James a girl?” Enterprise looked at them in confusion and they both laughed.

“No, ‘Jim James’ is a boy and he just likes to crash our parties.” Nyota said through giggles.

“Did I just hear about a girl’s night?” Jim leaned on the railing to the top platform of the bridge and looked at Nyota and Janice.

“Nope, you just heard two girls gossiping, and Ennie here is being a doll.” Janice smiled, and headed out of the bridge. 

“I think you three were up to planning a girl’s night,” Jim smiled, “I’ll find out when and where trust me, I need more of those flowers.” Winking at Spock, he turned back to Uhura and Enterprise, “My First Officer found them most pleasing.”

“Logically so Captain.” Spock said offhandedly from his station.

Giggling Uhura looked at Enterprise, “Of course he would, he finds anything on the Captain to be “Logically Pleasing”.” 

After that both Enterprise and Uhura continued their day, and Enterprise began to enunciate more words and phrases by the end of the day. Just from being on the bridge she picked up Spock’s “Illogical” and was now applying it to people’s conversations accurately, and even Chekov’s “That was invented in Russia..” comments in which Uhura had to teach her that Chekov enjoyed his alternative facts, and would state that everything was made in Russia, even if it was something as simple as airplanes, which were created in the United States. Luckily Enterprise was only asking, almost every five minutes, “Was that invented in Russia?”  
Somehow Kirk was convinced that her saying that was hilarious and would bring up new things for the human Enterprise like “Transwarp Theory”, only to have her ask if it was invented in Russia several times to the amusement of the bridge crew. All that was left to Uhura’s day with Enterprise, was now to have her experience her first Girl’s night, and hopefully the Captain wouldn’t ruin it, well not truly ruin it, more like crash it.


	5. Girls Night

Uhura and Enterprise headed towards the dining area to go and eat after their shift on the bridge. Janice ran up and said hello. 

“So ‘Jim James’.” Janice began and laughed, “I just love that, I almost want that engraved into my soul, ‘Jim James T. Kirk’.” She snorted, and Uhura laughed as well. Enterprise didn’t quite see what was so funny, so she said what she had picked up on the bridge.

“Illogical.” Enterprise stated. And then Uhura and Janice giggled.

“Ennie, we can’t have you picking up traits from Spock.” Janice said, “Although if you keep that up you may have to fight Ennie for Christine’s hand, Nyota.”

“Fight Nyota, why?” Ennie wondered out loud.

“She doesn’t mean for real, Ennie.” Uhura answered, as they walked into the dining hall. “It’s just myself and Christine have been dating since last year.”

“What is ‘dating’?” Enterprise asked, “Was it inv--.” Nyota cut her off and started to talk.

“No it was not “invented in Russia”.” Uhura said, “I dread the day you spend with Chekov.”

“At least tonight will be a fun one for us ladies!” Christine came up from behind us, and wrapped an arm around Uhura. “Best thing to ensure that Jim doesn't figure out tonight's a ladies night, we should sit with Lenny and Scotty.”

“Agreed,” Uhura said the group making its way up to the food replicators. “Now, Ennie, this is the replica--” Uhura stopped as Enterprise put in directions, at a speed that was astounding.

“Food, French fries, broccoli, cheese sauce, milkshake chocolate.” Enterprise grabbed her tray then stopped and typed in something else. “Bacon!”

“I didn't think we had that even programmed in there.” Christine looked at Uhura and Rand. Enterprise scanned the crowd and found where Scotty and McCoy sat. Scotty was eating something brown and was reading technical journals, while McCoy ate something green and worked on something via his PADD. Walking over and setting her things down Scotty and Bones looked up. 

“Whatcha got there lassie?” Scotty asked, and McCoy got a aggravated expression.

“Food, French fries, broccoli, cheese sauce, milkshake chocolate, and bacon!”

“Two of those things are not programmed in, and the other isn't allowed, so what did ya do?” McCoy asked. 

“I know all of the programs. It was only logical.”

“Logical?! Those things aren't healthy!” He continued.

“Lenny.” Chapel said when setting down her tray, “this is our ship, let her enjoy a few human pleasures.”

“We don't know that yet.” Uhura said.

“Ever the cynic.” Christine muttered. 

“The lassie could slow down the ship depending on what she eats if she’s the Enterprise.”

“At least since she’s human now.” Bones looked at Scotty, “Fixing her up should be my job, and that food will make her slow down.”

Scotty and Bones sat in disagreement and by the time Scotty won the small row, Enterprise had finished her food. 

“Lass you may make yourself run a wee bit slower.” Scotty said, a worried tone to his voice, “But I’ll make sure yer running at top proficiency.” 

“Dammit, you just can't do that, she's human.” 

“She is, but Scotty has taken care of her quite well over the years.” Rand said, and Uhura nodded. 

Sighing the doctor gave up and went to go and place his tray in the cleaning receptacle. And Enterprise scooted closer to the Scotsman, inspecting the technical journals. 

“Ye wanna look at these lass?” Scotty asked her and she nodded. 

Flipping through the pages she shook her head and looked at the Scotsman. “Wrong, not true.” 

“I-” Scotty began then looked over the journal again. “I agree, that does seem to be incorrect, see that here should never be added to this.”

Now absorbed in his journal, Enterprise turned back to the other ladies. 

“So, I think we need to do something with this mop.” Janice said, pulling away a few of Enterprise’s hairs. 

“Mop? No, hair.” Enterprise said.

“It is, but it's like hello and hi, it's another way to say it.” Uhura said, clearing up the confusion. 

“I forget that you're still picking up on words and phrases, Ennie, sorry about that.” Janice said and Christine coughed.

“Jim and Spock alert.” She whispered, and the girls ducked their head.

“Don't bring much attention to us ok?” Christine told Enterprise, but it was already too late. Jim and Spock made their way over to the table.

“Ladies, Scotty, what's shakin?” Jim asked. Scotty silently held up the journal and nodded, and the girls giggled.

“Shakin?” Enterprise said, “illogical, nothing is shaking.” 

“Indeed I agree,” Spock said, “much like how snow is not real.”

Jim and Spock then started discussing how snow was real and that he had seen snow so it was only logical that it was real.

“While their occupied we should make our leave.” Chapel whispered to the group, and they all gathered up their things. “So were meeting in Rand’s room tonight, so we’ll meet up in about an hour, then we’ll head to an empty recreation room and get the girls night under way. Everyone knows what to bring right?”

Uhura and Rand nodded, Enterprise shook her head. 

“You won't need to bring anything, you seem to know all the fun codes for the replicator anyways.” Janice said.

“Fun Codes?” 

“All of the codes for junk food, it will be a blast with you knowing about those.” Uhura said. “Ok ladies, time to split!”

Confused, Uhura lead Enterprise to her quarters. “Now,” Nyota said, “we get out of these pesky uniforms and into something more comfy. We’ll be trying on all sorts of cute clothes later anyways.”

“No more New Red Dress?” 

“Exactly, here I think this will work.” Uhura pressed some buttons and laughed a little bit. “Here these are just some comfy pants and a tee shirt, we can switch things up later.” The pants were a plaid design and the tee shirt was simply black, so Enterprise changed her clothes. Nyota wore a pink pair of pants and a white tank top. 

“Now to gather all the things we need.” Uhura went to her shelf and pulled some things down. “I bring the nail polish and gossip with me, but we should head out soon and stop by Scotty and McCoy’s quarters.

“But it's a girl’s night?” Enterprise wondered.

“Oh, indeed, but Scotty and Bones brew up some good drinks for us to have during our girls night.” Uhura explained. “Hopefully Jim isn't bothering Bones, but we could always bug Scotty instead.” 

“Scotty!” Enterprise smiled.

“He’s taken quite the shining towards you, and you to him. We will gossip about that later though. We best be going.” Uhura smiled and they left her room, heading to bother the Chief Engineer.

Coming to the door they rang the doorbell, and Scotty instructed that they could come in. 

“Hello, Scotty!” Enterprise said, and the engineer looked up from his PADD and stared at her pants plaid. Needless to say Uhura knew just what she was doing when she chose that specific plaid as a pattern for Ennie’s pants. 

“Hey, Scotty, we’re having a girls night and wondered if you and the good Doc had a brew we could have for the night.” 

“A-aye, I do.” Scotty continued to glance at Enterprise’s pants. “Umm, just give me a wee moment and I’ll grab ye a brew. Make yerselves at home.” 

Scotty dashed into the joint bathroom between his and McCoy’s rooms. Enterprise glanced around and looked at the things that hung on the walls. There behind Scotty’s desk hung his kilt. Ennie looked back at Uhura and tilted her head. 

“It's the same.” Ennie said, her hand tugging on the leg of her pants. 

“It looks good on you, I was only trying to make sure you looked good.” Uhura said, “The other reason I’ll explain later.” 

Enterprise nodded and Scotty came back in the room. 

“The Cap’n is over with the good Doc, I think ye need tae--” 

“Scotty, Jim and I are gonna come over for a few minutes, alright?” Bones’ voice came through the door. 

“Och, here, hide over by the bed, I’ll work on clearing them out so you can have your Lass’s night.” Scotty whispered pushing them towards the portion of his quarters that housed his bed. “Aye, come on in lads.” 

Uhura and Enterprise crouched between the bed and the wall. Jim and Leonard walked in and they heard their conversation.

“Damn captain here is wondering about Uhura and Enterprise, he thinks they're going to have a secret girls night without him.” Bones grumbled.

“Och, I havae seen the lassies, did ye try Uhura’s quarters, they may be there!” Scotty replied.

“You're right Scotty! I am gonna check there, I’ll see you guys later!”

The doors closed to the Scotsman’s quarters and Scotty walked over to tell them it was all clear. 

“Damn it, they were here the whole time?” Bones looked at Scotty “Usually you’re a piss poor liar!” 

“Aye, but I want these lassies to have an enjoyable lass’s night.” 

Sighing Bones walked back towards his room and Uhura and Enterprise gave Scotty their thanks and headed for Janice’s quarters. Once they arrived Janice and Christine smiled. 

“You raided the Scones stash too?” Janice asked, laughing as she held up a bottle of Scotty and Bones’ finest. 

“Looks like tonight is going to be fun!” Chapel said, laughing. 

“Now, the captain may be on our tail, he was with McCoy until Scotty recommended he try my quarters. “We need to find an open Rec room fast.” 

Enterprise walked over to the computer and typed in a few commands. 

“Rec room C is clear, and far enough that Jim James won’t find us.” She replied.

“One, wonderful sentence structure, you're quite the fast study, and two, let's go ladies!” Uhura said.

All of them rushed out of Janice’s room and down the corridors. It almost looked like they were completing a secret mission in sleepwear as they worked their way to Rec room C. Finally reaching the room, after one close call with Spock and another with the Captain they went in and hollered with joy.

“That was the best one yet ladies!!” Chapel said, “Now before we get everything under way, here's why Jim isn't invited to girls night anymore.” Chapel said then looked at Uhura.

“We were having a girls night when we had Jim crash it. Then he gave us a little too much detail about his and Spock’s love life, then had us put on a fashion show, for crew morale, during our girls night. Needless to say, a night of destressing became even more stressful.”

“So now we just avoid Jim when we have a girls night.” Janice added. “But enough of that, let's get down to the fun stuff.”

“Yes!” 

“So, Ennie, care to get us some snacks?” Nyota asked. 

“Sweet or salty?” Enterprise asked from the replicator.

“Sweet and salty!” Christine said.

Enterprise’s fingers swept over the keys, and with ease replicated chocolate chip cookies and potato chips. “Sweet” she said holding up the cookies. “Salty” she lifted the chips.

“I haven't had potato chips since last year’s shore leave on earth!” Christine said. 

“Me either.” Uhura agreed.

“Now ladies,” Janice said taking a bite of cookie, “what has been happening, besides Ennie wearing the Scott plaid. Don't think we didn't notice.” 

“Why is that exciting?” Enterprise asked. 

“It means you’re a part of the same clan, or family. Why did you make her those pants Ny?” Christine asked. 

“Well Scotty’s practically married to her, and Ennie seems quite smitten with the Engineer.” 

“If she is the ship, then I agree.” Janice said, and smiled. “Now ladies, what shall I do with your hair?” 

“We could do pre-warp 20th century pinup hairstyles.” Uhura suggested. 

“I agree, that would be cute.” Janice nodded. “Christine, Ennie, what do you think?”

“I like that idea.” Christine nodded and Enterprise did as well. 

“Outfits?” Ennie said. 

“We generally do that last because it can be difficult.” Christine explained and Enterprise walked over and typed some things in the replicator and started to pull out cute period dresses from the pre warp times. 

“Nope, easy codes.” Enterprise smiled and handed them each three dresses.

They all started to do each others hair and nails while gossiping. 

“So Ennie, you and Mr. Scott, what do you think?” Janice asked as she pulled Chapels hair together into a victory roll. 

Looking down at the light blue nails Uhura was doing for her she smiled.

“Scotty is nice, funny and kind.” Enterprise said. 

“Nice and kind mean the same thing Ennie.” Uhura said, “I think you two would make quite the stunning couple.” 

Tilting her head in confusion, Enterprise inquired. “Couple?” 

“Like Uhura and I, or Jim and Spock.” Christine supplied, pouring herself a drink.

“Oh, a romantic pairing?” Enterprise asked. “Me and Scotty?”

“Yes silly!” Janice said. “You two would be so cute!” 

“They would, I'm sure the two of you would be perfect!” Jim’s voice came from the doorway. “You really didn't think I wouldn't find your girls night hangout. Did you?”

“We knew you’d find us.” Uhura said her hair in fetching victory rolls, “Perfect timing too, Ennie can you pick out some outfits for ‘Jim James’? It's time for your hair captain.”

Jim sat in the chair underneath Janice as she started to work on his hair and Uhura did his nails. “No flowers this time ladies?”

“Nope, we’re going very pre-warp tonight.” Christine said spinning in a black and white dress. “Look at Ennie!” Enterprise smiled and twirled in a light blue dress, her silver curls in an updo with bumper bangs. 

“Hi Jim James!” 

“Well look at you, Ennie.” Jim said as Janice had his hair teased so it stood straight up. “What will I be wearing?”

Enterprise ran to the replicator and pulled out a light green dress with gold pipe trim around it. Her replicated saddle shoes clicking with each step.

“That looks just perfect Ennie!” Uhura said. Jim looked at it and shook his head.

“No moving Mister!!” Rand scolded and then Christine laughed.

“Ennie, help me find some good music!” Christine called from one of the computers.

“Music, what kind?” Enterprise asked the members of this topsy turvy girls night.

“I like pre-warp disco!” Uhura said.

“We should do music to match the era we're dressed for.” Janice said. “Guessing by the hair and clothes we should do 1950’s rock.” 

Nodding Enterprise typed it in and music filled the recreation room. “1,2,3 o’clock, 4 o’clock rock!...” 

Jim smiled and hummed along. Janice put the final touches on his hair, and it was a nice suicide roll. “Now, hand me that dress.”

Uhura wore a red dress with black accents, Rand wore a naval style dress, and Jim came back with his dress on. 

“Ladies, let's party!”

Christine grabbed Uhura and they began to dance, Enterprise stood off to the side awkwardly, when Jim grabbed her and began to dance with her. 

“So, what do you think, does the dress suit me?”

“Illogical, but it does look pleasing.” Enterprise said.

“You sound like Spock.” Jim laughed.

“Who sounds like me?” Spock said from behind them.

“Jim James says that I do.”

“Illogical, care to dance Captain?” Spock asked and Enterprise moved over to one of the tables.

“Well, there goes our girls night.” Janice said, “best keep these dresses though, they look quite fetching on us, and head towards our beds, we do have work tomorrow.” The ladies then gathered their things and headed to their quarters, ready to start it anew the next day.


	6. Day Two: Chekov

At the start of the Shift for the captain and his bridge crew they gathered once more in a conference room. This time, Enterprise joined them. Everyone sat around the table and liked at everyone.

“Who volunteers to take Enterprise for the day?” Jim asked them and then Chekov gave a lopsided grin.

“I can do zat!” He said with excitement. “I zink Enterprise is great, and needs more time on ze bridge.”

Uhura sighed knowing Ennie would now believe that every bit of technology was invented in Russia. She wasn't the only one to think of this outcome as well. Yet Enterprise jumped up with a grin.

“Ok!! Me with Pavel!” Enterprise said and everyone nodded.

“Alright, so be it.” Jim said and shook his head. 

Uhura grabbed Enterprise’s hand and Ennie looked at her. “New Dress?”

“Yes, Ennie, now let's go get you a new dress then we’ll go to the bridge. This time you’ll be in command gold.”

“New gold dress, command. Correct?” Ennie asked as they made their way back to Uhura’s quarters. 

“Exactly, here.” Uhura said once she replicated her a dress and handed it to Ennie. “And Ennie, don't believe everything Chekov tells you. Not every invention was created in Russia.” 

Dressed, and ready to shadow Chekov Enterprise tilted her head. “Chekov lie why? That's illogical.”

Uhura and Enterprise made their way to the turbolift. “See, he jokes around, about that.”

“Jokes are supposed to be funny?” Enterprise asked, and Uhura laughed.

“Ennie, they are, and see you just made one!” 

“Illogical.” Enterprise said, and Uhura started to laugh harder.

“You and Spock need to form a club where all you do is tell people things are illogical. This is pure gold.” Her laughing sobered ands she smiled. “You are something else, Ennie. Every day I’m starting to believe you truly are our ship, because beyond being yourself, you seem to have bits and pieces of us wrapped within yourself, which is simply an enigma.” 

They walked over to the bridge and Chekov waved to Enterprise, so she departed from her comfortable companionship with Uhura. Standing next to Chekov, Ennie looked at the navigation panels. 

“Now, Enterprise, zis is ze navigation helmsman station. Here.” He stood up and motioned for Enterprise to take a seat. Sitting down she looked at the systems, and Chekov explained them, with Sulu occasionally butting in. Enterprise found it enjoyable, and occasionally Chekov would glance between Sulu and her. 

“Chekov ok?” Enterprise asked as she caught him glancing between the two of them.

“Yeah, Pavel, are you doing alright, you seem a bit skittish today.” Sulu asked as well.

“Just nervous zat is all, never had a person shadow me before.” Chekov stuttered out. Enterprise tilted her head and smiled. 

“Everything alright up there.” Jim asked Sulu, Chekov and Enterprise.

“Everything ok, Jim James!” Enterprise said, nodding to Chekov. “Navigation, here, warp speed here, right?” 

“Exactly.” Chekov smiled. “I’m fine ‘Karu, just a bit surprised, I’ll talk to you later about it.”

“Chekov surprised why?” Enterprise asked, “Everything is ‘not made in Russia’, that why?” Enterprise asked innocently and the whole bridge crew, minus the ever stone faced Mr. Spock started to laugh. Well, Spock rose an eyebrow and gave a slight grin at the question.

“Most zings are made in Russia!” Chekov said, and then smiled.

“Uhura said it was a joke?” Enterprise said, and her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “But jokes are funny?”

The bridge erupted into even more laughter and this time Spock genuinely smiled but hid it by looking at his science equipment.

“Chekov, I think she has you figured out!” Jim said, as he wiped his eye.

Scotty had just gotten onto the bridge, as did McCoy and they looked at the crew in confusion. 

“What in tarnation is so funny?” Bones said, and Scotty looked around noticing Enterprise’s confusion as well.

“Bones, Bones, Enterprise, she..” Jim laughed. “So Ennie asked Chekov if that since everything wasn’t made in Russia, if that was why he was surprised, and Chekov said that indeed ‘most things were made in Russia’. So Ennie replied that Nyota told her it was a joke, and then asked ‘but jokes are funny?’” Jim smiled at Bones with a clipped laugh.

“Logically you had to be here to find it as humorous as we have.” Spock said from his station.

“Did the damn ship, the SHIP, make the green blooded hobgoblin realize what humor is?” Bones asked. 

Scotty smiled and walked over to Enterprise. “Lass, you seem to have quite the sense of humor.” Scotty looked back at Jim. “No wonder we were getting bursts of power down in Engineering. Cap’n I think you just rose the Enterprise’s self-esteem.” 

“Now, I could toast to that, here Ennie,” Chekov handed her a flask, “Drink this!” Enterprise took a drink, and within only a few seconds drained the flask.

“Chekov!” Jim’s humor seemed to run short at that moment. “What have I told you about having vodka on the bridge!”

“Zat I shouldn’t.” Chekov looked down, and then Enterprise handed it back to him empty. “You drank all of it!” Chekov looked at her, as she continued to look over the helmsman station, calmly.

“Enterprise, could you come here.” Jim asked, and Enterprise walked right over to Jim. “Bones check and make sure our ship is not intoxicated.”

Bones grabbed his scanner and went to work, looking at the readings in confusion. “Jim, I can’t find a trace of the alcohol anywhere in her system.”

 

Scotty coughed and looked at Bones in a meaningful way. “Damn, ya really think so Scotty?” Bones sighed. “The alcohol won’t be of any effect on our ship, Chekov, that must be some weak vodka you gave her, because it seems that what Scotty and I brew is of a higher proof.”

“The lass is not going to get drunk because she already is used to things of a higher proof, seems like the good Doc and I have made her quite resistant to alcohol.”

“No wonder you’re brew didn’t do much to her last night!” Uhura said with a laugh, “So you’re bathroom is the liver of the Enterprise, seems like we know who can drink Scotty under the table now!”

“I ain’t gonnae go and try and outdrink the lass, she has a stomach of titanium.” Scotty smiled, and they all looked between each other. Now the concept of her being the ship was becoming more and more realistic and the chances of her being just another woman were slipping away.

“Och, I best get back to engineering,” Scotty winked at Ennie, “I gottae take care of my lass.”

Bones sighed, and looked at Jim. “I think now that we’re all starting to see that she is truly the ship, ensuring that she goes back to where she belongs will be a bit more difficult without the Chief Engineer on our side.” 

“We’ll see about that Bones, but now we have a job to do.” Jim said turning back to the viewscreen. 

“Chekov, Enterprise, Sulu, have any of you found anything out there?” 

“Negative Captain.” Sulu replied, and Enterprise zoned out a bit. She seemed to remember this bit. Normally she’d just be flying around space, zipping here, and there, but then there would be trouble. Rubbing her now human arms she shuddered at the thought of taking that much damage as a human. She would hurt, that’s the word, hurt and there would be pain, and she’d suffer. Yet through all that her Engineer would fix her before even a week was through. She thought of space, how it was seemingly a final frontier and they were practicing that age old concept of manifest destiny, which didn’t that not end well when they did that before? Enterprise---

“Enterprise!!” Chekov almost yelled, as did Jim.

Snapping out of it Ennie looked around. “Jim James, Chekov, why are you upset?”

“You fainted!” Jim said, “Bones take her to sickbay and get Scotty in there too, we need to figure this out. McCoy headed to Ennie and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“You okay to walk, darlin?” He asked her his blue eyes full of worry.

“Yes.” Ennie said, Bones kept his arm around her and walked towards the turbolift.

“Captain Kirk to Engineering.” Jim said over the comm.

“Aye, Scotty here.” 

“We need you in sickbay, the Enterprise needs you in sickbay, report there in five minutes, McCoy will give you instructions on what is happening.”

“Aye, Cap’n I’ll be there in less than that, Scott out.”

Bones and Ennie made their way to Sickbay only to be stopped by Scotty who shook his head. “Ye shouldnae believe ‘er Doc, when she says she can do it after a fit like that.” Bones nodded, as he had been almost carrying the woman the whole way.

“Here,” Scotty said, picking up Ennie bridal style and hauling her into sickbay. “Lass fainted, right?” He asked McCoy.

“Damn right, I don’t know what for.”

“The computer systems down in Engineering went haywire right before ye all called me here. Seems the lass is learning about her past, and one thing I know is the damage she’s had in the past she couldnae feel, now she can. I think she’s a wee bit wary about that.”

“Shit, we’re patrolling the neutral zone too.” 

“Aye, and I think the wee lass has started to realize that she is the ship, and the ship is her.”

“Damn sentient machines.” Bones took some readings as Enterprise pillowed her head on Scotty’s shoulder.

“You’ll fix her up, if she does get hurt, won’t ya?” Bones looked slightly terrified.

“Aye, Doc, but right now she’s human..”

“Jim puts me through the ringer, fixing all sorts of goddamn messes. I’m a doctor, not an Engineer Mr. Scott.”

“Och, I’m an engineer not a Doctor, Dr. McCoy.”

 

“Well looks like we both have it pretty grim,” McCoy said, “We’ll just have to work together on this one.”


	7. Remembering

She remembered not being herself, being locked into a course not plotted by her crew, one controlled by machine. She could remember being almost possessed, she destroyed a brother, an ore freighter. The memories left her in fear, it wasn't who she was, in fact it was the exact opposite. A moral dilemma filled her mind and her heart. Somewhere within her hull, she was changed.

Scotty felt her collapse again, and now she shook in her dreams. Both Scotty and Bones made sure to wake her.

She woke with a cry, and she curled inward. And she shuddered.

“Lassie.” Scotty began.

“I'm not M5, she is not I, I am not she.” Enterprise’s tears ran down her face and Scotty pulled her into his arms. 

“Shh, lass, I know you’re not, gods.” Scotty pulled her in, and her face was hiding in Scotty’s neck.

“My brothers, I harmed them, their parts dead, they were hurt.” Ennie cried and Bones looked at them in awe.

“You knew that M5 was taking over your Mind?”

Crying, she nodded and curled in closer to Scotty. Her tears felt cold against Scotty’s neck, and he looked at the Doctor. Both of them came to understand one thing, she knew what it was like being controlled by M5, so she was The Enterprise.

“Lass, my Silver Lady.” Scotty said, tears in his eyes as well, “Ye are not that machine, ye are not like it or made the decisions it made.”

“Damn, she remembers that thing taking over her mind.” Bones looked towards Nurse Chapel, whom he nodded to, and she went to call for the Captain.

“I am not M5.” Ennie’s voice was small, and Scotty held her even tighter.

Jim walked into the sickbay, along with Spock and Bones looked him in the eye. “Jim, Ennie here is truly The Enterprise.”

“Illogical Doctor, how can we know this?” Spock asked, eyebrow raised. “I know I have held the belief that she was, but logical facts could conclude that we are incorrect.”

“Lads, she remembers the M5’s control over her.” Scotty rubbed Ennie’s back. “Let me take the lass outtae here and you can discuss this.”

Lifting up Enterprise, Scotty helped her onto her feet. “You lads sort this out, and i’ll sort the lass.”

Helping Ennie out to the hallway Scotty stopped and looked at her “I’m gonnae take ye to my quarters, alright lassie?” 

Ennie nodded, her weight supported by Scotty as she leaned on his chest. As Scotty took the Enterprise to his room, Bones, Jim and Spock conversed in. Sickbay.

“You're sure she’s the ship?” Jim asked McCoy.

“She remembers the damn M5 taking control of her and harming the other ships and the oil freighter!” McCoy growled at Jim. “Damn right I believe the woman who was crying in here is in fact the Enterprise.” 

Jim flinched and looked down at the floor. “I will have to put this into my log, I don't know the fate for Ennie, though.”

“It is illogical that you would know the fates of others, Captain”

“I'm well aware, Spock.”

“But Jim, whatever happens, we should ensure that Scotty understands. The way those two act, I feel like that’s the second purest form of love I've ever seen.”

“What was the first?”

“You two idiots.” 

Jim laughed and Spock rose an eyebrow at the statement. “I never knew you held the relationship between the captain and myself in such high esteem, Doctor.” Spock said and Bones shook his head.

“Well I do, and like the two of you, Ennie and Scotty have it just as bad.” McCoy paused and one of his eyebrows trailed closer to his hairline. “If not worse.”

“Illogical.” Spock scoffed, but back in Scotty’s room, sitting on his bed Ennie was wrapped in a hand-loomed throw that proudly displayed the Scott taran, and Scotty poured himself a drink.

“Do ye remember anything good about being the ship, lassie?” Scotty asked and Enterprise nodded.

“I remember you fixing me.” She said, and smiled softly from the cocoon of the blanket, “like you are now.” Pausing she looked at him, “Due to remembrance, I am achieving better English skills, would Nyota be proud?” She asked it so softly and with a childish hope that Scotty simply had to sit down next to her and reassure her that Nyota would indeed be proud.

“Lass, Lt. Uhura would be smiling ear to ear seeing ye talk in complete sentences.” Shaking his head and taking a drink of his scotch, he continued. “I'm proud of ye, because I know it's not too easy to remember.”

“Thank you, Scotty.” Ennie said as she leaned her head onto Scotty’s shoulder.

“Call me Monty, ye have earned it, Ennie, my lass.” Putting his drink down he wrapped an arm around her, and she looked up at him.

“I feel warm, and calm, but yet happy, what is this called?” She asked Scotty. Looking down at her he shook his head.

“I donnae know, feelings are different for each person. But, I feel like I am at home when I feel that way.”

They sat in silence for a bit until Ennie spoke up. “Monty?”

“Aye?”

“What do you consider ‘home’?”

He chuckled and shook his head, “Scotland will always be where I’m from, but for me ‘home’ is a person.”

“How? That seems illogical.”

“Aye, it is, but love does funny things like that to ye.”

“What is love like?” Ennie asked and Scotty shook his head. “Monty?”

“Love is, hard to explain.”

“Like feelings?”

“Aye, because it is a feeling.” Looking at Ennie he smiled, “it's a feeling where you are excited, overjoyed, and content while looking simply at a person or thing.”

“But I have experienced that.”

“Really lass?”

“Yes, it is how I feel towards many things on this ship.”

“I would figure as such, they are part of ye.”

“What if you feel like there is something fluttering in your abdomen when you look at a person, and you wish to hold their hand and never let go?”

Scotty stopped and took a deep breath. “Lass that’s a form of love that is emphasized, that is romantic love, it means you care more for them than anyone else above all.” Scotty smiled softly at Ennie as she looked at him, her eyes fluttering closed with exhaustion. “Why don't you lay down, lass?” 

Ennie laid on the bed, and pulled Scotty down with her. “Monty, as I drift to sleep, could you tell me of Scotland?”

Montgomery Scott, arm around the human form of his ship, and the woman he was starting to love, told of his birthplace. He told of the green hills and Aberdeen, and his sisters. He spoke of his adventures as a child, and his dreams and how they came true, he spoke for what felt like only minutes, but truly it was hours, finally he too fell asleep. Both Ennie and Scotty were none the wiser when Bones checked on them later that night either.


	8. Day Three: Spock

Ennie woke up qute groggy, and oh so warm. In fact, she found it to be quite comfortable, usually when she was only the ship, she was cold. Nestling closer to the warmth she then came to the realization of what, or rather whom she was cuddling into. She stopped suddenly, and realized that Scotty was still sleeping. Scooting away from the Scotsman she stopped as an arm draped over her.

“Just a wee bit more time to sleep?” She heard him mumble, and she smiled softly. The engineer’s hair was sticking up just about everywhere, and the years had almost dissolved from his face, he looked young and content. Sighing softly she cuddled into him, thinking to herself that this was too pure to pass up. Sadly, the Captain, and his best friend didn’t see it to be such, because just at that moment a buzz came from the door.

Scotty flinched and opened his eyes, Ennie giggled and looked into the deep brown warmth, and Scotty sat up quickly. Rubbing his face with his hands he looked over at Ennie then to the floor. The door’s buzzer went off again and Scotty called “Come in.”

In came the Captain and Bones, who both smiled when they saw the two sitting on the bed still.

“Bones, I didn’t think you were telling me the truth.” Jim said. Winking at Ennie, he asked, “So, are you two finally a thing?”

“A thing?” Enterprise tilted her head and looked at Scotty for assistance, he still was looking at the ground, and seemed to be upset by something. “Monty? Are you alright?”

“Aye lass, just one of those feelings we discussed last night.” 

Smiling Ennie nodded. “What do they mean by a Thing?”

“It’s something we’re not, lassie.” Scotty said, and looked at Jim. “And Cap’n, she remembers more about being our ship, I can vouch for her.”

“We know, Scotty, now we have a meeting to figure out just where the Enterprise is going for the day.” Jim looked between the two of them and Montgomery nodded.

“Now, neither of you have changed since last night.” Bones shook his head at his friend, and their ship, “So you can freshen up after the damn meeting. So come along.”

They followed Jim and Bones onto the turbolift, en route to the conference rooms. Once in the turbolift, Ennie started to fix Montgomery’s hair.

“Monty, this can be fixed, correct?” Ennie asked standing on the balls of her feet in attempt to tame the fly-away hairs that stood about his head.

“Aye, lass, but it doesnae like to.” Ennie continued to fix his hair as other members of the crew, including Uhura, loaded into the turbolift.

“Good morning, Ennie, uh, Scotty.” Uhura said and looked at them with a questioning look.

“Good morning, Nyota, Scotty helped me get sorted last night, and I am now able to communicate everything perfectly!” Ennie said as she looked over he shoulder from fixing Scotty’s hair.

“Sorted? I see.” Uhura looked at Scotty meaningfully, and Scotty blushed.

“Lass, this is our stop, my hair can wait.”

Nodding they headed towards the conference room where the remainder of the main crew were waiting for them.

“Captain, Doctor, Enterprise, lt. Uhura, Mr. Scott.” Spock Said holding the door, “You are late.”

“Well, the two lovebirds seemed to find sleeping in more preferable.” Bones said with a grin. 

“I was unaware of any new romantic entanglements as of within this past week.” Spock said.

Jim laughed and Bones shook his head. Uhura laughed as Scotty’s face became tinged with red and he lead Ennie over to a seat. “Who are the lovebirds?” Ennie asked and looked innocently over at Bones. 

“Lass, it’s just a joke, there are no lovebirds, their just…”

“He means you and Scotty,” Uhura said, taking a seat next to Ennie, “It’s a term for people that love each other. I wish Scotty would simply just face the facts.”

“The facts?” Ennie trailed off and then smiled, “The facts! I told Monty last night how I love everyone here, because they are a part of me! So yes, it is true! Why are you embarrassed Monty?”

Coughing, Monty looked at Ennie seriously. “They mean romantic love lass.”

Ennie’s mouth went into an “oh” shape and she grew quiet. Her face was scrunched in concentration. Likewise Jim started the meeting. Uhura and Scotty both vouched for Ennie’s newfound ability to speak in full sentences, yet Scotty explained her inability to tell the difference between metaphor and reality.

“Captain, logically, it seems that both Enterprise and myself hold a similar understanding of human nature.” Spock said from beside the captain. “Therefore, it would seem wise to have her shadow me, so she can then grow used to the actions of humans slowly.”

Jim looked at Spock and nodded. “Anyone disagree?”

Everyone agreed, and Scotty kept looking over at Ennie, who whispered to Uhura as the meeting was drawn to an end. With the assignment of Ennie to Spock for the day Uhura dragged Ennie out of the room, despite the fact that she wanted to wait for Scotty.

“Sooo” Uhura said with a smile to the paler woman, “You and Scotty?”

“What do you mean?” Ennie asked as they headed towards Uhura’s rooms to get new clothes for the day. 

“Romantic love, as Scotty put it.” Uhura said. 

“I do feel like I have something fluttering in my stomach and as if I want to hold onto him forever…” Ennie said as they walked into Uhura’s rooms. “But is it romantic love?”

“Oh, hun, see romantic love is so much more than that.” Uhura shook her head, “Leave it to men to actually explain it in a bad way.”

“What is it really like?” Ennie asked as she pulled up a blue science officer dress in the clothes replicator.

 

“You want to stay with that person forever, sure there will be bad times, but in the most truthful way, you’re there because they make you feel complete, they are your always. If things get bad, they will be the one you run to to be comforted. If you are happy, they are the first to know why.”

Ennie walked out of the bathroom dressed and looked at the floor. “I may romantically love Monty.”

“Ennie, we already can see how head over heels you are for him, it’s just convincing Monty that he is good enough for you.” Uhura straightened Ennie’s dress. “Now, I do believe we have to get you to the Bridge to shadow our resident Vulcan.”

Nodding, Ennie and Uhura headed down the hallway. “Uhura, how did you tell Christine you loved her?”

Laughing Uhura smiled, “It took months, and quite a few trips to sickbay with lunches for her. But one day I realized that I loved her, and that she may be my forever.” Shaking her head she smiled at Ennie, “So I bought her the candy she loved the most, and sang to her an old song about love. Then I told her.”

“Is that what I need to do?” Ennie asked as they were in the Turbolift and she had contemplated for a few minutes.

“Scotty isn’t Christine, you need to find the right way to woo him.” Uhura lead her onto the bridge and over to Mr. Spock. “Just think on it, ok?”

“Of course, Nyota.” Ennie said and turned to Mr. Spock. “What can I learn today, Mr. Spock?”

Spock rose an eyebrow, and moved from his spot. “Please look over the scientific readings, and document them.”

Ennie went to sit, and Spock then stopped her, “I find that standing is more comfortable.”

“Logically.” Ennie said.

“Of course.” Spock said, and then caught himself as there were tossed about with some turbulence. 

“01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011!!!” Ennie yelled as she fell.  
“What was that?” Jim asked from his Captain’s chair.

“Captain, logically, Enterprise said ‘Fuck’.” Spock said from where he stood, eyebrow raised.

“Spock, that is definitely not what I just heard.”

“She spoke it in binary.” Spock said, and Ennie scrambled to get up.

“You interpret binary?” Jim asked and Spock nodded.

“It is a language used in computation, it is taught to all Vulcans.” 

“That seems logical.” Uhura piped up and said from her station. 

“Indeed, yet it is fascinating that Enterprise curses in this fashion.”

Everyone on the bridge looked at Ennie and she shook her head, “all I said was ‘01100110 01110101 01100011 01101011’. I know you all curse as well!”

“Ve do, but not in zat fashion.” Chekov said, “But zat is ok, binary vas invented in Russia.” 

“Actually, Chekov,” Jim said with a smile, “it was invented in Germany.”

“Chekov, Jim is correct.” Ennie said from the Science station, and Spock rose an eyebrow.

“Fascinating.”

“It was created by a German in the 1600’s.” Ennie smiled at Chekov, “I apologize for correcting you.”

“It is alright.” Chekov said a bit let down. “I still know many zings are made in Russia.”

“Like Vodka!” Ennie said with a smile looking over at Chekov who smiled.

“Like vodka.” He agreed.

“Captain, I do believe Enterprise has spent too many hours with Scotty and Chekov.”

“Illogical, Scotty and Chekov are quite intelligent, they just like to have fun.” Ennie said with her arms crossed.

“Fun, so that’s what the engineers call it now.” Jim said with a wink.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Ennie said, “I find the metaphor, if there is one, to be quite illogical.”

JIm laughed, and looked over at Spock. “You two were cut from the same stone, I swear.”

“My hull is made of alloys, of which Spock is not made of.”

“Logically, therefore we are not of the same stone, correct Enterprise?” Spock said and Ennie nodded.

Jim tossed up his hands and shook his head. At that moment Scotty walked onto the bridge, and Sulu warned for more turbulence. 

Ennie fell again, even though she thought that her footing was stable. Scotty rushed over, and sure enough a string of binary came out of Ennie’s mouth.

“What did she say now?” Sulu asked, and both Scotty and Spock answered at the same time.

“Ye wouldnae want tae know, laddie.” Scotty said as Spock said “Fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck.”

Jim laughed as he watched his boyfriend and first officer say exactly that with a straight face. Uhura and Chekov couldn’t hold back the laughter either. Seemingly the crew got on for the rest of the day, and Spock excused himself, in need of meditation after a long day teaching their ship how to do the logic portion of her own mentality. Leaving her with Jim, he lead Ennie into the recreation room, where many of the crew sat around enjoying themselves.

“So, Ennie,” Jim said with a smile, “What’s up with you and Scotty?”

“I would hope a ceiling, in order to protect us from the vacuum of space.”

Jim laughed and smiled, “No, I mean what’s going on between you and Scotty?”

“Nothing, he is my engineer and I am his ship.” 

“Two star-crossed lovers.” He said with a smile, “I hope you don’t end in tragedy.” 

“You reference Shakespeare.” 

“Always, will.” JIm said, “I know you have knowledge of all his plays, do you have a favorite?”

With a thoughtful look on her face she then sat up straight. “I find Hamlet to be quite intriguing. Do humans often believe in ghost stories? I find that to be illogical, even when I am now a human.”

“It’s not the ghost stories that we believe in. We believe in the fear that it brings. It is said that most ghosts bring about misfortune, or the grim happenings of their deaths.”

“I’m not human, am I like a ghost? Is that why people don’t believe in me?” She asked, looking at Jim.

“No, you are a gift.”

“How, Jim James?”

“You are making someone on this ship very happy, more so than he has ever been.”

“Who.”

“Your engineer.”

“Monty? But he doesn’t romantically love me!”

“Ah, but do you romantically love him?” Jim caught her in the conversational corner.

“I, I believe I do.” Ennie looked at Jim. “Jim James, what should I do? I don’t know how to confront him about this.”

“Leave it to your captain,” Jim said, “I think it’s time to teach you the human rules of love.”


	9. Pick up lines and Complements

Jim lead her to his room and smiled as she sat down. “Jim James, why are we here?”

“It’s time for me to teach you the languages of love.”

“I would assume it would be wise to use English.” 

Laughing Jim smiled. “Languages of love aren't spoken, they're shown, or veiled in a concept called flirting.”

“Flirting?” Ennie tilted her head, silver hair draping over her shoulder.

“There are three divisions of flirting.”

“Like Syntax, word choice, and usage?”

“More like pick up lines, compliments, and innuendo.”

“Pick up lines?”

“Like, ‘are you a phaser beam? Because you are stunning.’”

“But they are not a phaser beam, it seems illogical to ask them if they are.”

“It gets their attention.” Jim smiled, “You know what.” Jim walked to the bathroom that he shared with Spock and knocked on his first officer’s door.

“Enter.” Spock’s voice came through the metal door.

“Spock, come in here, I need your help.”

“What for Jim?”

“I’m teaching Enterprise some things.”

“Most logical. Yet I assume that it isn’t a logical learning pursuit.” Spock rose an eyebrow and sat down in Jim’s room.

“I’m learning the language of love.” Ennie said with a smile at the stone faced Vulcan.

“Very Illogical learning pursuits, Jim.”

“Well, I just need you to sit here and look pretty anyways, love.” Kirk smiled and stood in front of Spock. Jim gave a wink and looked lovingly at his Vulcan First officer. “Is that a phaser, Mr. Spock, or are you just happy to see me?”

“Illogical Jim, you know that Vulcan male bio--”

“Spock, we’re just using this to teach the woman.” Rolling his eyes he looks at Ennie. “So that right there was an innuendo and a pickup line.”

“How does a phaser have anything to do with reproduction?” Ennie asked head tilted and hazel eyes confused. “It seems like a very illogical saying, is it one that commonly works?”

“I’m sure there have been illogical moments where it has worked. Can’t you agree Spock?”

“Jim, I don’t believe that is how you should phrase it. Yet I see it to be partially factual in nature.”  
“Ok, love.” Jim said with a grin, “Woo me with your pick up lines.”

“I find it most logical if we reproduce, Captain.” Spock said, eyebrow raised as Jim’s smile became almost as if he were dreaming.

“I only meant to show the woman, not get so personal!” Jim said a wink to Ennie, “But Mr. Spock, your mouth says ‘shields up!’ But your eyes say, ‘A hull breach is imminent.’”

“May I try, Jim James?” Ennie asked a perfect pick up line flashing through her mind.

“Of course!” Jim said with a smile.

“May I tribble you for a kiss?” Ennie said, her voice tapering off at the end of the question.

“Sadly, Enterprise, it seems that your pick up line is quite dull.”

“Due to the lack of innuendo, Mr. Spock?”

“Illogical, I believe it is the confidence in your tone that lacks.”

Jim giggled as he looked between the two. “I swear, the two of you really are very similar.”

“Illogical.” Ennie and Spock stated at the same time, causing Jim to fall off of the bed in laughter.

“Alright, one thing is for sure, Ennie, I need to give you a list of pick up lines. So let’s see.” Jim rifled through his desk to find a notebook. “The Good Journal Kirk.”

“Jim James, you named your book?”

“No, no, it’s just a bit of exaggeration on my part.” Jim turned the pages and his finger landed on a certain page. “Here we are, the pickup lines of James T. Kirk.” Spock rose a single eyebrow and gave a tilt to his head.

“Ok, so pay attention Ennie.” Jim told her as he began to state the pickup lines, “It’s Pon farr. If you don’t come home with me tonight, I’ll die. You don’t want that on your conscience, do you? That’s a good one, here’s this one: Scanners show sexy life forms in this area... oh, it’s only you. Then there is ‘Baby are your hailing frequencies open?’”

“Jim, is that the one you attempted to use on Lt. Uhura?” Spock said, eyebrow raised.

“Those were the days, love, mainly because I was unaware of how sassy Vulcans can get.”

Spock looked over at Kirk with an unreadable expression. “Truly, Captain.”

“Of course not truly, I’m just kidding around love, nothing was as good as it is now. With me and you together.”

“Jim James, Spock.” Ennie looked between them her hair bouncing. “What is love like?” 

“It is the most illogical thing in the universe, Enterprise, yet it even effects Vulcans.”

“Spock’s right, it’s a crazy up and down. You know that you’ll disagree, but after everything, you know that you’ll go to sleep with that person next to you.”

“Do you compliment each other? That was the third part of the love language, right?”

“You do so very softly.” Jim said.

“Illogically so, Jim is quite poetic when praising my attributes.”

“In which style of poetry does Jim James complement you, Spock?”

“It is not in which there is a style, it is the language that it seems poetic.”

“I do not comprehend.” Ennie’s eyes showed confusion within the depths.

“Here, it’s like this.” Jim looked into Spock’s eyes.”Love, your hair is like the backdrop of which this journey we embark on takes place, as raven as the wings of the birds that guard my home. Your beauty only can parallel that of a supernova. I am so thankful you are mine.”

Ennie’s mouth fell open, it was so personal, it was indeed as it was described to her ‘poetic’. Spock began to turn a lovely shade of lime and Jim smiled coyly. 

“See, Ennie, that is how it is done. So let’s pretend that I am Mr. Scott.”

“Scotty, is that a phaser, or are you just happy to see me?” Ennie asked quietly, looking down, her silver hair making a framed curtain around her face. 

“No, no, no, try that again, but be a bit more bold.”

“Scotty, is that a phaser or are you just happy to see me?” Ennie looked right at Jim and smiled shakily, her voice not quavering as she stated the line but remaining at a soft piano.

“Logically, if you attempted one more time, you will succeed.” Spock said from where he sat observing the duo, seemingly his job was finished.

“Scotty,” Enterprise said, a strong vocalization, “is that a phaser, or are you just happy to see me?”

“Wink.” Jim said a smug grin gracing his face.

“Oh!” Ennie said and winked.

“Is she not great, Spock?”

“She is our ship, and she is indeed fascinating.”

“Now, Ennie, complement Mr. Scott.”

“Scotty,” Ennie said, voice faltering, “Your voice is like a lilt of bagpipes, that’s the word right?” 

“Sure, bagpipes.” Jim giggled.

“Your voice is like a lilt of bagpipes gracing the wind of the glens and streams of Scottish countryside.” Ennie looked at the two men. “Did that sound right?”

“Jim, I believe her ability to woo our engineer seems to be quite high even if she somehow is incapable of telling him correctly the first time.”

“I agree.”

“So that is the language of love?” Ennie asked.

“Indeed, it is, so I think we’re done here.” Jim said, “are you ok with getting back to your room?”

“I should be.” Ennie said and smiled.

“Alright, any other tips for our protege, Spock?”

“It is most logical that we have covered everything.”

“Excellent.” Jim lead Ennie to the door, “I wish you luck, Enterprise.” 

Ennie walked out of the room and headed back to her quarters thinking of how she could woo her engineer. It seemed so easy as Jim wooed Spock, but she was sure there had to be some difficulties that lead to their love. Without paying much attention, Ennie kept walking, her mind wandering until she ran right into someone she was definitely not prepared to speak to. Montgomery Scott.

“Lassie, ye okay?” Scotty said flustered. He had been looking down at his padd, more than likely reviewing all of the schematics to return Ennie back into the ship. He looked positively exhausted, his hair sticking about from running his fingers through it. 

“I’m fine, you look quite tired, Monty.”

“Aye, now that we know that you are the ship, it’s my duty to do what I donnae want to do.”

“You don’t want to place myself back into the ship? Isn’t that not doing your job?” Ennie looked at him. “Why? I’m sure that I’m not important enough to stay.”

“Lass, Ennie, ye are the greatest thing I’ve ever come across. How dare ye demean yerself like that.”

Ennie went to speak, but Scotty gave her a look that shut her up quite quickly.

“Lass, yer more of a home to me than the fields of Scotland, yer beautiful and the most important aspect of my life no matter what form ye take.”

Ennie’s breath caught in her throat. Montgomery Scott just complimented her. It was not as poetic as Kirk’s but it was poetic nonetheless. 

“Thank you, Monty.” She stated. “I must return to my quarters now, but do not work yourself so hard. I will willingly go if it means you being more rested and healthy.”

“Lass, I donnae want ye tae go.”

“I don’t want to leave either, but my bed is calling me as I am sure yours is calling you.” Ennie said matter of factly, trying not to show how ecstatic she was over Scotty complementing her. 

“Aye, aye lass. I’ll be seeing ye in the morning.”

“Goodnight Monty.” Ennie walked off, her heart pounding in her chest, a new feeling for her, as it rapidly thudded inside of her. She finally arrived in her quarters and breathed a sigh of relief. Tomorrow she’d try one of those pickup lines Spock and Kirk taught her, if only to see if Monty truly cared for her as she cared for him.


	10. Confessions of Love

The next morning donned and the lights went to 75%, Ennie woke up and dragged herself to the bathroom, still getting used to the human needs of eliminating waste. Looking in the mirror after relieving herself she carded her hands through her hair. Kirk voiced his entrance to her rooms and then smiled as she smoothed the dress she wore over her stomach. 

“You ready, Ennie?” Jim asked from the doorway.

Smiling she looked in the mirror and nodded. She and Jim walked into the conference room, and Ennie sat down next to Nyota, and Scotty took a seat next to her. 

“Morning lass.” He said with a smile. 

“Morning, Monty.” Ennie said with a grin, and Jim coughed before Ennie could pull one of the pickup lines out of her metaphorical bag.

“Once again, I need to ask you all who is going to take Enterprise today to shadow you on the ship. Uhura, Chekov, and Spock are done with their days. So Sulu, myself, Scotty, or Bones needs to take her for the day.”

“I happily volunteer to take the lass, it may help with what the inevitable is, Cap’n.”

“Speaking of which, thank you Scotty. I have submitted my report with the brass on this matter. I have yet to have received a report back, but we shall see what outcome may be needed. In that case, Scotty or Bones may be the best choice for today, so they can see what they can do with placing you back.” Jim looked sorrowfully at Enterprise and his hazel eyes held much sadness.

“Jim James, I am a ship in Starfleet before I am a human. I have learned love, I believe it to be love, and I wish to not lose it. But what happens, I must endure. Though I will miss everyone, and every feeling that is in my soul.” Ennie stood up. “I will go with Scotty today, I would be most helpful to finding my way back into my true form with him.” Very softly almost inaudible she whispered, “He is a miracle worker.”

Heading to the door she looked back, “I will meet you in Engineering Monty.” Leaving without much hesitation, she jogged back to her room. Uhura trailed behind her with Scotty hot on her tail as well. Unaware of many human functions she sat down on her bed once in her quarters and felt her face. Her eyes were leaking, and her chest felt tight. She had no want to eventually leave Scotty. She never wanted that. Jim James was right, she needed the languages of love, she needed to let him know.

Uhura practically barreled through the automatic doors, and saw Enterprise sitting staring at her hands that were glistening from tears. Scotty wasn’t that far behind and stopped in his tracks as he saw the crystal droplets of fresh tears that created transparent roads of sadness down his ship, his woman’s cheeks.

“Enterprise, are you alright?” Uhura asked, the green hoop earrings she wore swayed as she sat down next to Ennie on the bed. The bed created a dip as the weight of the lieutenant impacted the springy mattress.

“I don’t know, I’m leaking water and salt from my eyes.” Ennie said confused. “But I feel not happy, not well.” 

“Lass, are ye sad?” Scotty asked.

“Sad seems right, but it hurts, I don’t want to leave.” Ennie said, “I have feelings for things for someone.”

“Who?” Uhura said knowing exactly who she meant. “Who do you have feelings for, we can straighten this out if we knew.”

“You know, Nyota.” Ennie’s tears streamed down her face. She looked up to Monty, and then looked back down.

“Lass, do ye mean me?” Scotty said his brogue becoming thick with emotion. Ennie’s hair created a curtain of silver that blocked her peripheral vision which would have shown Uhura’s nod to Scotty. Looking between the two of them he leaped into action. Kneeling down in front of Ennie he cradled her face in his hands. Ennie looked up at him, her warm hazel eyes glistening with unshed tears that threatened to join the others upon the trails that had already run down her full cheeks. His hands, though calloused and worn from years of engineering work, were gentle as they wiped the loose tears that gravity pulled downwards. 

She nodded slightly, making her engineer’s hands press into her face a bit harder. Scotty’s warm brown eyes glistened, his heart felt full and for once in his life he felt complete. This was nearly perfection, and he then rested his forehead against hers.

“Enterprise, lassie, ye donnae have tae say anything bu’ lass. Lass, donnae be sad, I’ll figure things out.If anything, lass I’ll preserve ye. Gods, I know we are ju’ starting tae tell the other our feelings, bu’ lass, I love ye.”

With a shudder she smiled at him, and drew in a shaky breath. “I haven’t said anything, Monty.”

Rubbing his nose against hers as he shook his head, he said in a hushed tone, “Lass, ye donnae have tae.”

“I have failed in the communications in which humans hold dear, I have not told you my feelings. Monty, I romantically love you, I don’t want to leave, I love you Montgomery Scott.”

Scotty felt the tears that continued to stream down her face, and seeing as they had both admitted their feelings he didn’t quite know what to do. If this were an old holofilm then he’d kiss the girl, but he was asexual and preferred the closeness that he and she had now. Yet the moment seemed incomplete. Her watery hazel eyes gazed into his and she pulled him into an embrace. Her face resting in the crook of his neck and he paused for only a fraction of a second before moving his hands to her side and back as she cried. He was unsure when Uhura left them alone, but she was now gone and only himself and Enterprise were together.

“My dearest, lass.” Scotty said in a hushed tone, rubbing her back and hoping he was providing enough comfort. “I donnae know if going to engineering today with me will be a good idea, ye seem a bit too shaken.”

“I have a duty, Monty.” She said and sniffled into her engineer’s neck.

“Aye, we both do, but I donnae expect you to give up this form to return to what ye were.” He sighed, “I may just be sayin’ it tae sway ye against leaving me though.”

“Does leaving you mean this can’t happen?” Ennie asked as she lifted her head and lightly kissed his cheek.

“A-a-aye lass, it does mean that.”

Looking into his eyes Ennie gave him an earnest stare. “Then I do not wish to leave you. But if it comes to it, I do not want the blame to fall on you for being incapable to re-insert me into my first form.” Sighing she went to get up, “Wait here, and I’ll prepare for a day in engineering.”


	11. Dear Prudence

Enterprise got ready, and Scotty stared at the blank walls of Ennie’s room. They had admitted their love for eachother. They both had feelings for each other, and he could do nothing about it. He only hoped and prayed that the Brass didn’t force him to make her back into the ship. There standing in a red minidress was Ennie, her silver hair pulled back and a shaky smile upon her lips.

Scotty blushed and walked over to her and placed her hand in his. “Yer beautiful lass.” He whispered and Ennie smiled and squeezed his hand. Applying the pressure back onto Ennie’s hand, he led her out into the hall and towards engineering.

“Scotty,” Ennie said softly from beside her engineer, ““Your voice is like a lilt of bagpipes gracing the wind of the glens and streams of Scottish countryside.” She smiled up at him and he looked upon her in awe. “I adore it.”

“Lass, I-, ye-,” He stopped just short of the turbolift and looked at her, his hand still gently holding her hand. He brought it up to his lips and brushed the back of her hand with his lips, his brown eyes deep with emotions. “I love ye more than words can describe lassie.” 

“As do I Monty. I do not wish to leave you ever.” She sighed and placed her free hand on his cheek. “But now I must show you where you will find my heart and mind, so then if you need to get rid of me-”

“No, not ‘get rid’ of ye.” Scotty interrupted, and added pressure of to Ennie’s hand that framed his face, both a reassurance to the engineer and to Ennie. “Preserve ye, make ye as immortal as this machine, as long as I’m yer engineer.”

“Monty,” Ennie looked downwards and her hand moved backwards to his hair. “No matter what I will never forget you, never, you are the only one I will ever romantically love.”

“Aye, lass, as will I.” Letting go of her hand he mirrored Ennie with a hand, although larger than hers to where it was not only partly lying in her hair, but his palm cupped her jaw line. He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her forehead, and Ennie’s silver eyelashes fell down and lay upon her cheeks. Blushing, they both separated only a few inches, and looked at each other with shy glances.

A cough came from behind them, and there stood Doctor Leonard McCoy. “Now, if ya two lovebirds don’t mind, Jim was expecting the two of you down in Engineerin’.” Although his statement was gruff, his demeanor was one of ease and happiness for both Scotty and Enterprise. “Now, I won’t tell him y’all were neckin’ in the corridors, as long as ya get your butts down to engineering. Understood?”

“We weren’t-” Scotty began, and Bones smiled.

“Just yankin’ y’all’s chain, ya damn Scot.” Bones smiled, “I am happy you two finally realized it, Jim owes me three mint juleps.”

Monty and Ennie smiled at each other and their hands came back together in a comfortable grasp as they nodded to the Doctor and headed to the turbolift. “Engineering” Ennie said with a smile towards her engineer.

As they got off of the turbolift, several of the ensigns ran up to Scotty with reports, and others seemed to stare at the silver haired woman. 

“Thank ye, I must work on getting this wee lass back to her rightful place.” Scotty said in a forlorn tone. 

Ennie then walked him over to the jefferies tubes that he had found her in. Climbing upwards she glanced back down at Scotty who's face was a bright red. His eyes only glancing up for a second at Ennie's bottom where the red bloomers covered her ass… literally. 

“Monty, you must follow me.” She stated and he nodded looking around before climbing up after her. A soft “Aye lass.” Was said softly as Montgomery grabbed the first rung. Together they climbed up through the Jefferies tubes. Ennie led them to where Scotty had first found her.

“This is my main circuits. My brain if you will.” Ennie looked back at him, “This might be where you will need to put me back.”

“Lass, I found you here.” Scotty crossed his legs and sat next to Ennie. “Can I tell ye a story?”

“Sure Monty.”

“You're the ship, do ye know what it feels like to fly?” Ennie tilted her head and then shook it. 

“I'm still trying to remember. Why do you ask?”

“When I was a lad, in the lowlands of Scotland, my uncle, he had a hang-glider.” smiling wistfully Scotty looked over at Enterprise, “I loved it. The Scottish countryside underneath me, the wind whipping past me, it was exhilarating. I just had hoped that when ye went back, if ye go back, that ye could feel that when ye warp.”

Ennie's face scrunched up in concentration. “I feel nothing when I warp. It is nothing.” Her voice got more and more forlorn as she spoke. “I want to fly on a hang-glider. I want to relate Monty.”

“Lass,” Montgomery Scott sighed. “C’m ‘ere.”

Ennie moved closer to her engineer and he moved one of her loose hairs behind her ear. “Have ye ever, well ye haven’t, but in yer memory banks, do you recall a song called “Dear Prudence”?”

“The classical piece?”

“Aye, the classical piece,” Scotty smiled, “It’s from one of the few classical groups I enjoy.”

“The Beatles?”

“Aye, I always related to RIngo Starr ye know? He got his start in engineering, and was always the buffer between the band, ye see, sometimes I feel I’m only around to get the lads on the bridge out of trouble.” He paused staring at the circuit boards, “And strangely, for comic relief.”

“Why that song though, Monty?”

“The lyrics.” He smiled, “here lass.” Montgomery Scott cleared his throat a bit and started to hum. “Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play,” He sang, his voice still holding the strong Scottish brogue. “Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day, The sun is up, the sky is blue, It's beautiful and so are you,” He stopped and looked lovingly down at Ennie who had pillowed her head on his shoulder. “Dear Prudence won't you come out to play, Dear Prudence open up your eyes, Dear Prudence see the sunny skies, The wind is low the birds will sing, That you are part of everything, Dear Prudence won't you open up your eyes?, Look around round, Look around round round, Look around.” Ennie’s memory was jogged by the tune and she then picked up the lyrics with Montgomery, the baritone and alto voices mingling, “Dear Prudence let me see you smile, Dear Prudence like a little child, The clouds will be a daisy chain, So let me see you smile again, Dear Prudence won't you let me see you smile?,” At this part of the lyric, Ennie gave Scotty a bright smile from his shoulder, and Montgomery Scott felt a warmth blooming from his chest at the woman that sat right next to him. “Dear Prudence, won't you come out to play” They continued. “Dear Prudence, greet the brand new day, The sun is up, the sky is blue, It's beautiful and so are you, Dear Prudence won't you come out to play.” On the last note their voices mingled into a perfect harmonic chord. The acoustics of the jefferies tubes may have made their voices sound more in tune, like a bathroom as you sing in the shower, but the fact that the sound of their song had traveled down into engineering was no less true. There, several of the ensigns had stopped and crowded the entrance of the jefferies tube to hear the harmonious occapella of the old classical tune. 

Jim had chose just that time to make his way down to Engineering to see how the ship’s Chief Engineer and the ship herself were doing with figuring out how to put her back in the ship. Stepping out from the turbolift he saw the mass of red shirted crewmen muttering around the entrance of the jefferies tube.

“What’s going on, did something go wrong?” Jim asked, a bit worried at the number of engineers around that one area.

“No, Captain.” A girl with bright red hair said with a grin. Hitting play on her PADD the sound of a Scottish baritone and a woman’s alto sang a classical piece, Dear Prudence Jim believed it was called. “Mr. Scott and the silver haired woman went up there about thirty minutes ago, and just a few minutes ago they were singing. I’m not sure what they are doing up there.”

Jim sighed, and motioned for them to clear the way so he could make his way up the jefferies tubes. Climbing up and around he followed the sound of Ennie and Scotty’s conversation which had gone back to hang-gliding and flying.

“What are you two lovebirds doing, besides disturbing my engineering crew?” Jim said, and both Ennie and Scotty jumped from surprise.

“I was showing Monty where he will be returning me, if it comes to that Jim James.” Ennie’s head was still resting on Scotty’s shoulder, and Jim looked at their melancholy faces. “I don’t want to go, Jim James,” She looked with sad eyes at the panels of circuits. “I want to belong here, and stay here with Monty, and you, and Spock, and Uhura, Chekov, and Sulu.” 

“That’s not up to me, Ennie.” Jim said, and looked at them, Scotty leaned on her as much as she was leaning on him. “But I will do everything I can do to convince the Brass.” Sighing he looked at them and shook his head. “You two are dismissed for the day, go spend time together, I’m not sure what the Brass are gonna do, and we’re in an area where we don’t know what will happen. If anything goes down I’ll call you two to help us maneuver out of the situation, ok?”

Nodding Ennie and Scotty gave Jim small smiles. Given the chance to spend the day together, they had the whole day to themselves.


	12. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super short, so I apologize, but I needed to have Monty come to a very important realization. and oh yeah.... KISSES

Scotty and Enterprise left the Jefferies tubes and the group of engineering officers that were crowded around the entrance of the Jefferies tube they were in quickly scattered. The scotsman held out his hand and Ennie took it, as they headed to the Turbolift. 

“Lass, let’s head to my quarters. I think we could both use a bit of a rest.”

“What about work?” Ennie looked at Scotty, “Monty, why did Jim tell us to spend time together.”

“Enterprise, my lass, ye know that we…” Scotty sighed and ran his free hand through his hair as they stepped out of the turbolift. “We only have a small amount of time together, if the Brass only allows us to put you back where you came from.”

“You don’t want to lose me.” Ennie then came into a realization that she had been feeling, without many words to actually tell him this, was what he felt as well.

“Nae, I donnae wannae loose ye.” Scotty’s accent was thick with emotion.

Pulling Ennie’s other hand into his own, Scotty looked at the woman. Her brow was furrowed in worry, and there were unshed tears in her eyes. It pained him greatly knowing just simply that she cried for his sake. They stood in front of Scotty’s room, and Ennie looked into his deep brown eyes. 

“Enterprise, Lass” he whispered.

Looking over at him he finally decided that he needed to make his move. Placing his hand that he freed from her hand as a frame to the left side of her face, he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. The simple pressure was pure and Ennie, although startled, leaned into the kiss. Only breaking away a breath’s width, Scotty looked into the striking hazel eyes that Ennie’s eyelids partially hid from him. 

“What, Monty..” Ennie stuttered out. She was confused, but she was not upset with him. What was this pressing of lips? She tried searching her memory banks for the meaning of this.

“A kiss, my love, a kiss.” He smiled and this time Ennie didn’t startle as he brought his lips to hers once more. This time it was even more well received, and Scotty for one moment questioned if he was truly asexual, because this woman, this embodiment of his starship, made him feel things he had never felt for anyone. Pulling his lips only a fraction of an inch away from Ennie’s, he saw the bright blush that graced her cheeks.

“A kiss.” She whispered and Scotty chuckled, and she looked up at him with a shy smile. 

“Aye, a kiss.” He smiled and his hand trailed to her arm. “Let’s go inside, lass.”

 

“Of course, Monty.” Ennie looked at her Scotsman, and she was still amazed. A kiss, they shared a kiss. Trying to recall what this meant, she followed him into his room.

Scotty patted a spot next to him on his bed. Ennie sat down and her body gravitated towards her engineer. He wrapped an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Looking down on the woman that he had his arm around, he was amazed. She was his ship, his silver lady. He kissed her hair, a beautiful silver. She then looked up at him and he sighed. He never wanted to say goodbye to her, even when she was only a ship. Now it seemed nearly impossible for him to do. He hadn’t noticed, but Ennie had evened out her breathing and seemed to be gently sleeping. Jim and the Brass may not understand, but he was too far gone, this woman was now Montgomery Scott’s life, and he loved her more than anything. What was he going to do if he couldn’t keep her?


End file.
